


The Moose Tash

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Facial Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik grows a moustache. Charles doesn't exactly approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moose Tash

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/11240589293/erik-charles-says-his-eyes-wide-and-his-face), inspired by this glorious picture:

“Erik,” Charles says, his eyes wide and his face pale as he looks up at Erik from his wheelchair. “What on Earth is that on your face?”

Erik runs his fingers over the patch of hair that he has been carefully cultivating for weeks. “It’s a moustache. I know you’re losing your own hair, Charles, but I thought you’d at least be able to recognise it.”

Charles doesn’t even blink at the slight against his thinning hair. Things must be serious. “What is it doing on your face?”

“I like it,” Erik says. “It makes me look dignified.”

“It makes you look like a Bond villain,” Charles insists. “You know how to use a razor. I’m quite sure of that.”

“You know nothing about style.”

“You’re wearing a cape. I don’t think I’ll take any fashion tips from you, thank you very much.”

Erik’s cape is wonderful, and his helmet is even better. Charles has no idea what he’s talking about. “Jealousy is a terribly ugly thing,” he reminds him.

Charles’s frown finally vanishes.

It is unfortunately replaced by mirthful laughter, which only stops when Erik cuts him off with a firm and hairy kiss.


End file.
